


Beautiful  For You

by ClairDeLune316



Series: Ten and One Lionaldo [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Non AU, shy Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairDeLune316/pseuds/ClairDeLune316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is coming over to Piqué to spend some time with his friend other than onto the football pitch. However, whom he does not expect there is the Real Madrid star Cristiano Ronaldo, and Piqué to unexpectedly leave them both in his own house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful  For You

Leo ringed on Piqué's door's bell ring. He was excited to spend some time with his buddy other than on the football pitch. He knew Shakira was outside the town, so he was surprised to see the new car parked in front of Piqué's garage. Pique hadn't told him anything about buying a new car.

But suddenly Gerard opened the door in a rush, talking with someone on the phone. He saw stress written all over his face.

Piqué gestured him to come in, and when he stepped into the large living room he saw Cristiano Ronaldo. Leo was disturbed by Cris' presence. Before he could ask the Portugese what he was doing here, Gerard had already approached them, putting his phone into the pocket of his jacket.

"Hey Leo, sorry for the short notice, but I gotta go. You can stay here with Cristiano, I'll be back in a few.

"And don't eat each other," his friend said with a hint of a smile and disappeared.

Leo looked at Cristiano like a scared thirteen year old boy.

The Portugese stood up from the couch. "Wanna play FIFA?"

And before Leo could take everything what was happening around him in,  Cris took him gently by the hand. Leo looked at their hands, not realizing his feet moving to the couch.

Promptly he was sitting on Cris' thighs, and Leo found himself panicking from the sudden closeness.

Cris was looking directly into his eyes, and Leo bit his lower lip.

Leo felt a little bit nervous and lowered his gaze.

What was Cristiano doing? Why was he acting like this????

But then he heard Cris' chuckles, and looked up immediately with an annoyed frown just to see Criatiano's cocky smile.

He wanted to get up but couldn't because the Portugese was holding him by his hips.

"So... With a line-"  Cris ruffled his hair from a right to the left, "or with no line?" And then ruffled his hair once again.

Leo answered him immediately: "With line."

"Why?

"Why do you want to know?"

Cristiano leaned closer to Leo and whispered into his ear: "Because I wanna look beautiful for you."

Leo blushed and buried his face into Cris' neck, inhaled his scent. Both of them chuckled as Cris wrapped his arms around him.

 


End file.
